


Mando’ad draar digu

by MandoGab



Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clan Kryze, Clans, Darksaber, Death Watch (Star Wars), F/M, Mandalore, Mandalorians - Freeform, Memories, Original Character(s), Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore, The Clone Wars (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/pseuds/MandoGab
Summary: The Mandalorian never forgets~ mandalorian's adageIt's a short story about Bo-Katan Kryze.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Sabine Wren
Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699936
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Mando’ad draar digu

**Author's Note:**

> _The Mandalorian never forgets_ ~ mandalorian's adage 
> 
> **It's a short story about Bo-Katan Kryze.**

Bo-Katan looked deep into Sabine Wren’s eyes and she noticed determination. She saw deeply hidden fear. The older Mandalorian couldn’t took from her the Dark Saber. Just couldn’t. People once proved her she wasn’t worthy of ruling. She wasn’t worthy to her sister.  
Bo-Katan looked down and sighed heavy. 

"I’m not my sister, I’m not like her” she said and she passed the young Mandalorian girl. Sabine looked down and she bit her lower lip.  
"Please, forgive me but I can’t lead you” Bo-Katan added quietly. 

"You’re the coward!” Sabine yelled. She looked at Bo-Katan with her cold eyes. Former member of Death Watch crossed sight with the girl but she said nothing. "Just the cowards run away from responsibility.”

"You ran away too, don’t you remember?” Bo-Katan pushed back the attack. Sabine wasn’t answer and let the older Mandalorian left. 

Bo-Katan went to dark room with her people, Fenn Rau and one of the Jedi. She should tell something but she wasn’t say anything.  
She had explained everything. Just for what? 

The Clone Wars were over but the fight wasn’t over yet. Bo-Katan was still ready to fight for her own home. When she’s seeing this empty plains, she couldn’t believe how this planer changed for years. Constant fighting in these lands anty brought pain and loss, didn’t bring relief.  
The clans occasionally attacked each other, destroyed legacy. These people were fighting for domination and social status.  
In the name of what? _Death?_

Bo-Katan was a truly warrior. Just like a Sabine Wren.  
Both of them come from worthy clans. And both were fighting for something.  
For something far more powerful than death.  
They are fighting for _freedom_. 

Each of them had her own business of it but both wanted to end this war. And although they wre radically different, they shared a common issue – saved their home.  
The Mandalore will rise from knees, the planet will rise above the ashes.  
They just fighting for their home. They have to change something, starting with themselves.

_"You’re Satine’s sister, aren’t you?"_

Satine Kryze was a pacifist.  
Bo-Katan was komplety different from her older sister. The younger never choices peaceful attitude to other planets and cultures. When she joined to Death Watch, she swore to fight for Mandalore in old, good style. Bo-Katan deeply believed that she could only get what she wanted by force.  
Sometimes she doubted her own sister. She was waiting to days when they’ll stand together in the battle for Mandalore, but these days never came.  
Satine Kryze was _dead_.

Bo-Katan hadn’t felt so lonely all her life as when she heard about her sister’s death. For years she was fighting at the Pre Vizsla’s site against her reign. However, it was only after Satine’s death that she realized how much she missed her sister. Bo-Katan usually thinks about her decision. Was it a good decision? She left her own family, her only family. She assumed her own group – the Night Owls – which fighting for overthrow od the Duchess. Bo had never really realized that Satine’s death would hit her so hard. She could be a stronger warrior, a rebel for peace but she was a human primarily. She was a person, who feels fear and pain, who feels loss. 

Sabine Wren named her a coward.  
Bo-Katan could disagree with her, but was she really want it? She didn’t want to run away anymore. During the Clone Wars she did everything to rescue her home, home which she loved so much. Even if that wasn’t enough, it had to be enough to snach the planet from the separatist.  
She never chick out.  
She never stop fight. 

The Mandalorians never forget. 

_Strength is life_ , for the strong have the right to rule.

 _Honor is life_ , for with no honor one may as well be dead.

 _Loyalty is life_ , for without one’s clan one has no purpose.

 _Death is life_ , one should die as they have lived. 

The Mandalorian never run away.  
Bo-Katan didn’t want to run away anymore.  
**_Never again._**

**____________________**

"You have the wisdom of a ruler, there’s no one I trust to wield the dark saber favor more than you” Sabine said and looked at the woman. "And I am not alone” she added. Bo-Katan glanced at Ursa Wren and she nodded in agreement with her daughter. 

Now, Bo-Katan had a chance to fix everything.

”Clan Vizsla is with you.”

”Clan Rook is with you.”

”Clan Eldar is with you."

”Clan Kryze is with you.”

”The protectors are with you.”

”Clan Wren is with you.”

”Now I understand why the saber came to me, it came to me so I could pass it to you” Sabine said and she handed her a weapon.  
”I accept this sword for my sister, for my clan, and for all of Mandalore!”

Bo-Katan rise saber, she was seeing the Mandalorians worship her. She felt responsibility settling on her shoulders, but she was ready to fight. A fight that will bring _freedom_. 

_Mandalore will survive!_

_We always survive._


End file.
